Une belle retrouvaille
by chibykuzoo
Summary: Un retour signifie toujours un bonheur…En tout cas,pour Lavi et Kanda....Yuvi


Titre:Une belle retrouvaille

Disclamer:Les persos appartiennent a maître Hoshino-sama.

Couple:Yuvi

Resumer:Un retour signifie toujours un bonheur…En tout cas,pour Lavi et Kanda.

Juste un Groooos bisoux a tout mes potes de guyane!!

franchement,je vous aimes!! je suis peut être loin des yeux,mais toujours près du coeur!! **3**

**« « « « « « « » » » » » » »**

Ses longs cheveux brillèrent avec l'éclat du soleil et son regard se porta vers la ville qui s'étendait sous lui.

Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'un sourire venait éclairer son visage,il était rentré.

Le tic tac régulier de sa montre le tira de ses pensées et il y jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Elle affichait ,avec beaucoup de fierté,6h07.

Il avait marché toute la nuit pour être là au petit matin. Et il avait réussi.

Il aimait particulièrement arrivé tôt le matin pour pouvoir admiré la ville baigné dans le soleil levant.

Soleil qui,comme chaque fois qu'il revenait,l'accueillait avec des rayons chaleureux,faisant s'éclairer ses yeux et briller ses cheveux.

Il regarda,du haut de la colline où il était perché,la ville s'éveiller doucement.

Le jeune garçon descendit rapidement de son perchoir et rejoignit les quelques personnes qui marchaient dans les rues brumeuses.

Arrivé sur la grande place,il repéra vite celle qu'il cherchait.

Ses longs cheveux brun,ses yeux plissées tandis qu'elle exposait son visage doré au soleil matinal.

Ses bras était découvert alors qu'elle portait un simple débardeur de couleur crème et un jean stone. Ses pieds étaient dépourvus de chaussures et leur couleur doré attiraient quelques regards.

«Enfin te voila…murmura la jeune femme

-Eh oui. Je viens de rentrer.

-Tu nous as beaucoup manqué,Lavi.

-Toi aussi,Lenalee. »

La brune releva la tête et ouvrit ses yeux. Une trace de malice y brillait.

« Tu n'as pas changé en trois mois,Lavi.

-Toi,si,un peu. Tes cheveux ont repoussés. Tu es très jolie.

-Merci. Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps,je crois que quelque un t'attends avec impatience.

-Il ne sait pas que je suis rentré ,j'espère?

-Non,personne ne lui a dit. J'aime lui faire des surprises. Surtout quand elles sont bonnes,comme celle la.

-Merci »

Le rouquin fit demi-tour et courut dans le dédale de rues.

Face a lui se dressa une porte en bois.

Sa main se posa dessus et il la laissa courir le long des veines.

Enfin il la poussa et pénétra dans le refuge qu'elle cachait.

Le mobilier de l 'appartement était simple et sans prétention

Rapidement il ouvrit une deuxième porte et s'arrêta.

Là,les cheveux lâchés,dormait un ange.

Lavi se glissa dans le lit et se colla contre le dos du brun.

Celui-ci grogna,se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

Ils s'agrandirent un peu sous l'effet de la surprise avant qu'ils ne se plissent,heureux de revoir cette tête familière.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et embrassa tendrement le jeune rouquin.

« Bonjour,yuu

-'jour

-Je suis content de te voir d'aussi bonne humeur le matin!

-Je suis de bonne humeur

-Ah oui? Et puis-je savoir a cause de quoi?

-Tu es revenu….

-Il me semble que je te l'avais promis.

-Oui,mais en vrai,c'est encore mieux.

-En plus d'être de bonne humeur,tu es bavard!

-Tchh »

Le rouquin rigola et embrassa tendrement son amant.

Il était partit pour 3 mois avec son grand père,Bookman,pour rechercher une personne.

Maintenant il était la et ne repartirait plus avant longtemps.

« Lavi?

-Oui?

-Tu ne repart pas j'espère?

-Non,pas avant longtemps.

-Hn. »

C'était toujours un sujet difficile avec Kanda. Celui-ci avait du mal a accepter le fait qu'il doive partir en mission loin de lui et sans lui.

« Et je ne te lâcherait pas avant un bon moment.

-?

-Bookman a accepté que tu viennes avec nous a la prochaine mission.

-C'est vrai?!

-Ba oui,puisque je te le dit!

-…. »

Yuu souria un instant avant de prendre possession de la bouche de son amant pour un long baiser.

Il le rompit et posa son front contre le torse du rouquin.

Sa y est,il était de retour. Et ils seraient ensemble pendant un moment.

« Je t'aime,Yuu….

-Hn…Moi aussi… »

Sur ses douces paroles,Kanda plongea dans les bras de morphe et Lavi le rejoignit bientôt.

**« « « « « « « » » » » » » »**

Salut!!

Je reviens avec un petit Yuvi qui me plait.

Rien que du mignon.

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait.

Pour une suite,rien n'est envisagée pour le moment mais si je change d'avis,vous le saurez.

Sinon,pour la fic fullmetal,la suite n'arrivera pas encore.Désolé,je sèches un peu en ce moment.

Bye-nee


End file.
